Dracula Vladimir ver Vadasz
by revelations7
Summary: Monster High is changed when Draculaura's older brother Drake comes to school and he seems to have quite the talent in making girls fall for him. If only he could have all of them but the girls don't really like to share.


AN: Just an idea.

Chapter 1

Streets of Scaris

He's the kind of guy that makes girls wonder. There's really no other way of putting it. He's the guy handmade for romantic comedies and girl's Prince Charming fantasies. All the French ghouls can't help but look longingly at him as he walks down the street because it's obvious that you can't figure out a guy like him.

The red eyed stranger stopped in front of a flower cart and smiled charmingly as he picked a bouquet out. He handed the money over and strode off with the flowers. Minutes passed until the handsome man entered a cafe and handed the flowers to a gorgeous girl. She smiled and flirted with him a bit before they began the meal.

They ate together for an hour before they left and took a stroll underneath gentle moonlight. He delivers her to her door like a gentleman and they kiss. It's a scene out of a perfect romance movie...until he goes lower and bites the girl neck.

Monster Hall

Draculaura sighed as she closed her locker within the halls of Monster High. She was as adorable as ever in her usual pink but there was something off about her today. Her friends looked at each other in worry before approaching her.

"Are you alright?" Clawdeen asked carefully.

The young vampire sighed, "It's nothing."

"You can tell us, we're your ghoulfriends." Frankie smiled.

Laura managed a small smile, "I just miss my brother, that's all."

"You have a brother?!" Cleo said in shock.

The girl with pink striped hair looked sheepish, "Did I never mention that?"

"Uh not that I remember." Frankie crossed her arms.

Draculaura frowned, "He's kind of estranged from our dad and I haven't talked to him in centuries. I tried contacting him a month ago but there was nothing back."

"If there's one thing I know about siblings, they always come back." Clawdeen smiled.

Cleo made a face, "Even when you don't want them to."

"You're right, he might walk in these doors any second." their fanged friend smiled more brightly than before.

Frankie asked, "What's his name?"

"Dracula Vladimir ver Vadasz." the tiny girl replied.

Cleo flipped her hair, "Everything will work out."

"You're right ghouls! I'm gonna go meet up with Clawd." Draculaura walked off.

Clawdeen turned to Frankie, "You have a plan don't you?"

"I'm sure if we looked hard enough we could find this guy." Frankie grinned.

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Vampires aren't very easy to find."

"If we pool together all our resources and ask around we should be good." the sparky girl replied.

Cleo sighed, "Let's just hope this ends well."

One Week Later

The usual group was gathered in the girl's bathroom looking haggard but successful.

"After hours of searching, asking everyone, and going through the library we have his number." Frankie declared tiredly.

Abby who had joined in shrugged, "I could've done without the dungeon search."

"Or library." Cleo made a face.

Clawdeen filed her nails, "Are we gonna call him or what?"

They all looked at the metal business card engraved with 'Drake Vladimir' and a phone number. Frankie had found the card at Draculaura's house. Spectra had used her powers to get it out of the original Dracula's study. It had involved some bribing and things but they had it. After wasting their time elsewhere that is.

Frankie dialed the number and put it on speaker phone. It rang exactly two times before it was answered.

"Drake Vladimir, how may I assist you." a British accented voice asked.

The girls paused before Cleo spoke, "We know your sister Draculaura."

"...What do you want?" Drake sighed after a long pause.

Clawdeen grinned at the girls, "She really misses you and we called to ask you to visit her."

"Look girls, I love her but I'm not the guy she remembers." he said in a sad tone.

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone, "You're her brother and in my country that meant something. Come to Monster High and see her again, that is all we ask."

They all looked at each other in confusion when he gave a deep chuckle. His voice was like music, completely enchanting.

"You're right, thank you all." he said honestly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

The phone clicked off after he spoke and the girls all high fived each other. Things were working out perfectly.

Main Hall: Wednesday

Robecca grinned when she saw Frankie, "When do you think he'll be here?"

"No idea." the green girl squealed.

She was about to answer but her rocket shoes jetted her away. The robotic girl knew she was going to hurt somebody at the speed she was going but her shoes wouldn't stop. The students were used to her antics by now and dodged out of the way. Robecaa thought she was in the clear until she ran straight into a wall, at least it felt like a wall. Except this wall had muscular arms that steadied her.

"You all right love?" a voice asked in amusement.

The young Steam couldn't help but blush at the man in front of her. He had reddish eyes that somehow looked beautiful, messy blue black hair, and the most amazing smile she had ever seen. His body looked perfect in a pair of dark jeans, a grey v-neck, and black leather jacket. The stranger had an incredibly handsome face and chiseled body. His pale skin and fangs also hinted that he was a vampire.

She finally found her voice, "Yes, I'm Robecca Steam."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dracula Vladimir but pretty girls like you get to call me Drake." he gave her a wink.

She could feel her copper cheeks burning up, "Okay."

"Even though you're gorgeous I think you might like standing on your own two feet better." he chuckled.

The pretty girl squeaked when she noticed how close they were and moved away from him quickly.

"Do you know where I can find Draculaura?" he asked and she gave a nod. "Could you lead me to her?"

Robecca could feel the burning sensation again when he took her hand and looked at her expectantly. She rolled over to where Clawdeen, Frankie, Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulia, and Draculaura stood.

The vampire girl squealed loudly and jumped into her companion's arms.

"Drakey!" the pink loving girl screamed.

He smiled and set her down, "Your friends slapped some sense into me and I came to see the best sister in the world."

"We didn't do much." Frankie said modestly.

Cleo sighed dramatically, "No, we did everything."

"Pleasure to meet you all in person." he smiled charmingly.

Lagoona smiled, "Nice to meet you mate."

Ghoulia made groaning noises that said, "Hi."

Robecca at that point felt a little out of place until Drake put an arm around her.

"Bex here helped me out ." he gave her an inside wink.

Clawdeen smiled, "Thanks Robecca."

"It was nothing." she blushed.

His red eyes burned into her pleasantly, "Modest and beautiful? No one can be so perfect."

"You're such a flirt as always." the younger sister hit her brother lightly.

Drake shrugged, "I guess I can practice more because I'll be attending Monster High."

"What?" all the girls squealed happily.

He smiled, "It's been too long since I've been around my sister and such pretty girls."

"What a charmer." Cleo smiled.

He shrugged, "It's in my blood, but I need to go to the headmistress office. Can someone take me there?"

"I'll do it." the girls without boyfriends screamed.

Becca meekly offered, "I could take you."

"Thanks love." he winked and she led them to the office.

Robecca had never met a guy like Drake before. For one thing, he was incredibly charming but there seemed to be more to him than it seemed.

She stopped in front of the office, "Here it is."

"Really, thank you for everything." he raked a hand through his hair in a nervous manner.

She blushed, "It was nothing I know what it feels like to be new."

"I guess you'll be my guide, huh?" a twinkle entered his eye.

She felt at loss for words, "Yes?"

"See you later Bex." he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she knew what happened.

Robecca felt steam coming off of her as he walked into the office. His lips had only been on her for a second but it was one of the best seconds of her life.

The Next Day

He had forgotten what it felt like to be near teenagers...life again. Drake was currently leaned near the wall of the headmistress office as he waited to be called in. In the meantime, he looked amongst the girls for his next meal. Vampires like Draculaura were welcome to be vegetarians and as much as he hated it, blood was an addiction. It wasn't like he was completely without morals, he only took from willing girls instead of hunting people down. His train of thought was ruined when the door flung open and the headmistress motioned him in.

The office was tastefully decorated like the last time he had been inside. He sat down quietly in front of the desk and waited patiently. If there was one thing he didn't miss it was the whole office and rules thing. He had always been more of a free spirit when it came down to it.

"These are two other transfer students that you can explore the school with Mr. Vedasz." the headmistress spoke from the doorway.

Drake stood as his old manners dictated and quickly observed the girls. The one on his left had beautiful copper skin or scales? Either way, her green striped hair was elegantly put up with chopsticks and she was gorgeous. The girl on his right was...Skelita Calavaras. She looked as beautiful as ever even with her bone white complexion. He hid any emotion on his face with a charming smile as he shook both their hands.

"I'm Dracula Vladimir but I prefer Drake." he introduced himself. "I hope we can become great friends."

The dragon girl analyzed his clothes with a keen eye. Definitely the fashion and designer type like Draculaura's friend Clawdeen. Though Clawdeen had nipped at his leather watch for being too old fashioned and his rings too 'sixth century.' Women these days were so much stranger.

"You will all have the same schedule, I suggest you get to class." the headmistress said kindly and the students all grabbed a schedule before walking out.

He smiled flirtatiously at the dragon girl, "I never caught your name."

"You never asked for it." she shot back, he liked her she had fire.

Drake shrugged and slipped on sunglasses, "Well I'm asking now, love."

"Love? I didn't think we knew each other well enough." she examined her nails.

He chuckled and brushed her arm with his nimble hands, "We will."

Drake knew he had her then because she turned away and quickly walked off to their first class. Girls were so easy to manipulate.

"Always the flirt." Skelita looked at him fondly.

He turned towards her, "And you're always the one that got away."

"We had a good run like any other couple." the Mexican girl smiled sadly.

He gave in, "We did, how have you been?"

"Great, and the girl you made burn up was Jenafire."

"Didn't you miss me Lita?"

"Drake, why are you here?"

"My sister goes here, what about you?"

"I had a series of mishaps in Scaris and ended up friends with a girl named Clawdeen."

"Scaris, huh?"

"Why do you look so amused?"

"No reason but you never answered my question."

"Hmm?"

"Did you miss me?"

"...Yes, even when I didn't want too."

The vampire turned to her, "Are we just going to act like we never happened?"

"Maybe it's for the best." she touched his arm gently.

He smirked, "Maybe, I've been looking for some new blood."

"Drake." Skelita said in a warning tone.

A smile pulled through his serious expression, "I won't go too far...all the time."

Study Hall-Later in the day

Drake strode into the room with a happy smile on his face and lips a little redder than usual. His dark blue button up was rumpled and seemed to have drops of blood near the collar or paint, it depended on who asked. Girls gave him the same interested looks he had been getting since he got to the school but he ignored them.

Draculaura frowned at him as he sat down next to Jenafire, "Drake!"

"What?" he said innocently.

His sister looked faint, "The blood on your shirt?"

"She was willing and I was thirsty." he shrugged.

Laura hit him hard, "At least try to look presentable."

"Sorry sis." he looked apologetic. "I'll be more careful next time."

She smiled, "Okay, I've wanted to hit you ever since you scared Clawd."

"As a brother, it's my job to scare my sister's boyfriend and I succeeded." he checked his phone.

His sister stood, "I'm gonna sit next to my scared boyfriend."

"Have fun." he called after her.

Jenafire gave him a look, "She's right you know, I could see the blood on your shirt."

"It's not mine if you're worried." Drake joked.

She tried to fight a smile but lost, "I'm more worried for the girl you took the blood from."

"Like I said, she was perfectly willing." a sparkle entered his eye.

The oriental girl gave him a look, "Are you always so flirtatious?"

"I don't know, depends who's asking." he winked.

Clawdeen took the seat his sister was sitting on, "He is."

"That's not fair, no guy can resist your beauty Clawdeen." the vampire prince put an arm around the wolf girl.

The brunette furred girl blushed, "Stop it, Drake!"

"Make me." he said in a playful tone.

Jena blew fire at him, "I will."

"You're a firecracker." Drake gave her a sexy smile.

The dragon shot back, "You just don't stop."

"How can I? Just look at yourself." he slipped off the pair of sunglasses he seemed to always wear.

Skelita ruffled his hair as she sat down by them, "Is he being a flirt again?"

"Only..." he began.

The Calavaras gave him a look and he stopped, "Fine, I'll stop."

"I kind of liked it." Clawdeen admitted.

Jenafire groaned, "Don't get him started."

"I'm always a little extra flirtatious after a feeding." he took out a piece of paper and started to mess with it.

Skelita muttered so he only heard, "And _affectionate."_

Drake squeezed her hand underneath the table so no one saw and checked his watch.

"How do you like Monster High?" Clawdeen asked.

He erased something quickly on his paper before continuing, "I don't have much to compare it to, it's been a couple millenniums since I attended school."

"You're different than most vampires." Jenafire commented as she twirled her pencil.

Skelita teased him, "He's not as handsome or charming."

"Really, because you seemed to think I was pretty irresistible last summer." he whispered in her ear quickly before anyone saw.

Clawdeen tapped her chin, "You're not as snobby as those Belfry vampires for sure."

"You mean the group that bows down every time I walk the hall?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Skelita commented, "You are vampire royalty."

"Draculaura doesn't get reactions like that." Clawdeen pointed out.

Drake continued to mess with the paper in front of him, "I've lived a couple thousand years more but in vampire terms that's a blink of the eye."

"What are you drawing?" Jenafire questioned him.

He pulled away the paper, "Nothing."

"C'mon." Clawdeen tried to grab the paper but he snatched it away.

The vampire prince brightened when he saw Robecca entering the classroom. He hadn't seen her since his first day at Monster High and he had kind of missed her. Sure they had barely talked but there was something about her that made him look twice. It was almost like she was avoiding him but that wasn't possible. Right?

Halls: Friday

Robecca peeked around the hallway to make sure everyone left when the last bell rang and walked to her locker. She grabbed her books before slamming the door. When she turned, Drake was leaning on the locker by her own casually.

She screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"You're avoiding me." he ignored her question.

It was kind of true, but it wasn't like it was easy for her to see him flirt with every girl at the school. She didn't want to fall in love with a player so she avoided him. Even though she noticed little things about him that no one else did. The way his blue black hair had its own imaginary wind, how his eyes changed from different shades of red to reflect his mood, and the slight stubble that speckled his chin sexily. Not to mention how his dimples we're adorable, his shirt sometimes rid up when he stretched to reveal his perfect abs, and how his eyes held a spark of life. God, he was gorgeous.

She answered, "We just haven't run into each other."

"C'mon Bex, we have almost every class together." he raised an eyebrow.

She blushed at the nickname he gave her, "I didn't notice."

"Sure love." he moved closer. "And your gears aren't turning like crazy right now."

Becca sighed, "Okay, so maybe I've noticed but I didn't think you would with all those girls."

"Are you jealous?" he looked amused, that jerk.

She turned away, "No."

A yelp escaped her mouth when he appeared directly in front of her and closed the distance between them. Drake pinned her arms above her head with little effort.

"You can admit it." he whispered into her ear.

She was so close to him it hurt, "Maybe...a little."

"You're beautiful." he muttered as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She turned her head so she wasn't staring directly into his crimson eyes, "You're a flirt."

"Maybe, but you're so beautiful it hurts." he gently turned her head so he was looking at him again.

Robecca couldn't help but stare at the perfect shape of his face, "You're such a liar."

"You can't take a compliment." he shot back and kissed her gently on the cheek.

She looked at him with confusion, "What are you..."

Drake moved completely away from her and stuffed his hands in his pocket just as Clawdeen rounded the corner. Of course, he had heard someone coming and moved away from her as quickly as he could.

"Hey Vlad." the were-girl smiled. "Clawd took off with Draculaura and she said that you'd give me a ride home."

He rolled his eyes, "Typical little Laura."

"It's okay if you don't want to." the girl pouted.

The vampire winked, "It's no problem, just meet me by my motorcycle."

Clawdeen nodded and walked off to the parking lot.

"This conversation isn't over." he warned her.

She looked away, "I thought it was."

"It's never over with me." Drake grinned over his shoulder as he walked away.

Seriously, why did he have to be so charming?

Parking Lot

Clawdeen ran her hand through the fancy Japanese motorcycle's black exterior. She gasped when Vlad appeared next to her. He really needed to stop doing that sneaking up on people thing it was creepy.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Do you have a helmet?"

"You'll be safe with me...mostly." he joked.

She gave him a look, "Seriously?"

"Here wear my jacket, it'll get cold." he put his leather jacket gently over her shoulders.

Clawdeen joined him on his motorcycle with a nervous feeling in her stomach that must have been evident on her face.

Drake turned a bit as he started the bike, "Hold on and I'll make sure nothing happens."

"What if..." she started but was cut off when he sped onto the road.

The were-girl instantly held on tightly to Drake and shut her eyes. Okay, this wasn't that bad, it actually felt nice. The wind felt perfect against her fur and Vlad felt perfect. His rock hard abs and surprising warmth made her feel queasy in a nice way.

"You okay back there." he yelled as they weaved through traffic.

She laughed, "I love it."

"Then you'll love this." he called back and increased the speed.

Clawdeen raised her eyes to stare at him. He looked completely at peace with a small smile on his lips as he maneuvered the bike. The setting sun lit his features angelically and she couldn't help but admire his features. His broad shoulders, noticeable dimples, eyes like rubies, and face that put any god to shame. She held onto him more tightly and blushed when he looked back for a second to give her a smile.

As soon as the ride started, it was over. Drake slowed down as he rode across the gravel on her driveway and finally stopped by the porch.

She tried to smooth down her hair, "My hair is crazy."

"I don't know, I kind of like it." he smiled as she got off.

Clawdeen blushed, "That was way more fun than fighting in the car with my sister and brother."

"I could give you a ride in the morning on Monday." he offered slightly shy.

She beamed, "That would be great."

"I've got to get going." he checked his watch.

She looked curious, "Where are you staying?"

"Jenafire, Skelita, and I rented out this house in town." he shrugged. "I have to head over there and clean the place up before we move in tomorrow."

She suggested, "I think the girls and guys wouldn't mind helping you move."

"That'd be great." he smiled.

Clawdeen looked confused for a second, "So are you sleeping in the dirty house?"

"I don't necessarily need sleep." he shrugged.

She looked sheepish, "Oh yeah, your whole vampire thing."

"Do you want to know a surprise?" he leaned on his motorcycle.

The girl nodded eagerly, "What is it?"

"I've been building a design room in the new house for Jenny and Lita." he leaned into her conspiratorially.

She grinned, "That's so sweet!"

"It'll be our secret."

"Promise."

"See you in the morning?"

"I look forward to it."

Clawdeen gave him a hug that lasted a little longer than appropriate. He started up his bike again and jumped on.

"Keep the jacket, it looks better on you." he winked and rode off.

She blushed and burrowed deeper into Vlad's jacket. It smelled like him, woods and sunshine.

Moving Day

Drake shook his hair out as he poured the water bottle over his head. The group had been moving inside the house all day and they were almost finished. Well the guys did all the work while the girls 'supervised.' He might have been a vampire and everything but the day was unusually hot.

"Thanks for the water." he handed the bottle back to Robecca.

She smiled, "No problem."

"Is Laura almost here with the food?" he asked her.

Abby nodded, "She just texted me and told me she's on her way."

"I'm starved." he groaned and turned flirtatiously to Jenafire. "I guess I'll just eat you up."

The dragon girl rolled her eyes, "I think you're getting worse."

"So you admit that you liked my comments before." he winked.

Jenafire shot back, "I admit that you're a cheeseball."

"Fine, but I have a surprise for you and Skelita." Drake grinned.

Lita appeared next to him, "What is it?"

"Just cover your eyes." he requested and motioned for the rest of the group to follow.

He led them through the modern row house until they were at the attic. The space had been renovated with white walls and boards waiting to have designs pinned on them. There were mannequins, measuring devices, yards and yards of fabric, sewing machines, and anything else a designer would ever want or need.

"You can open your eyes now." he told the girls.

Skelita and even Jenafire gasped when they saw the room. There was joy and surprise evident on their faces as they moved throughout the room.

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

Jena ran her hand over the white acrylic design table, "This is amazing."

"You're the best." Skelita hugged him tightly.

He shrugged, "If it's okay with you guys, I thought Clawdeen could design here too."

"She's going to love this place." Lagoona commented.

Cleo winked, "I look forward to seeing whatever amazing clothes you're going to make in here."

"Did you really do all of this?" Frankie asked.

He nodded, "It only took a week."

"You're so sweet." Skelita hugged him tightly.

Drake returned the hug and smiled when he smelled her scent of incense and spicy chocolate, "Well I know how important designing is for you girls."

"This place is amazing." Clawdeen entered with her brother and his sister.

He let go of Lita and hugged the girls who had just entered, "It's nothing."

"Drake has his moments." Draculaura smiled.

Clawd tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of the younger boy, "Oh hey, Drake."

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring you the first time we met, friends?" he stuck out his hand.

Clawd smiled in a relieved way, "Yeah, totally."

"You owe me big time." he whispered to his sister.

Laura hit him, "Be nice!"

"Oh I have your jacket." Clawdeen tried to hand him his jacket.

He shrugged, "I don't know it looks so much better on you."

"Vlad!" the were-girl hit him lightly.

He raked a hand through his hair charmingly, "Sorry love."

"Food's downstairs." Clawd told the group and everyone ran down.

Drake pulled back from the group and grabbed Robecca before she went down too. Her steampunk look was as adorable as ever and he seemed to like her copper skin even more every time he saw her.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow at him like a challenge.

He sat down on top of a table, "We never finished our conversation."

"I thought we were done." she gave him more attitude.

He grabbed both her hands and pulled her closer to him, "I like you Bex...a lot but I'm not the kind of guy you want to date."

"Why?" she asked more softly.

Drake encircled his arms around her, "I've lived a long time and I've had more than my share of relationships. Dating someone for a short time before real emotions get into play is for the best."

"That's an interesting philosophy." she said sarcastically.

He stood so they were even closer together, "I suggest we enter a no strings relationship and have absolutely no attachments."

"Why would I agree?" Robecca challenged him.

He looked down into her bright eyes, "Because I'm attracted to you and I'm more than sure you're just as attracted to me."

"You have no proof."

She was trying to prove him wrong by defying all his words, he kind of liked it. Bex had no time to make any noise as he leaned down and covered her lips with his. The robot girl tried to fight him before she melted into the kiss and his arms like they were made for each other. Drake smirked when she moaned and started to run her hands through his thick hair.

"You cocky jerk." she muttered before pulling him back to her mouth.

He moved away, "What was that about no proof?"

"Fine, maybe I'm slightly attracted to you." she glared at him.

He stuck his hand out, "Do we have a deal?"

"No feelings...just physical?"

"Yes."

"...Okay, deal."

He smiled when she pushed him against a wall and attacked his mouth with her own. She was perfect, full of passion and fire. Too bad it was all physical...right?

Sunday

Jenafire sat on the modern leather couch and sipped her tea as she tried to think of an idea for her sketchbook. Instead of her usual elegant look she wore an old sweater and shorts. She was currently alone because Skelita was hanging out with Clawdeen at the girl's home but she had opted out for a more relaxing day at home. Too bad Drake had gotten home early but he had been sleeping in his room tiredly ever since he came back.

She missed her old home in Fanghai and the peaceful countryside she had often visited as a child but the town was nice. The people were definitely friendlier than in China and the fashion in the states was completely different. The young Long had already learned so many different styles while at school and she was excited for what else she could discover.

Jenafire looked up when she heard Drake messing around in the kitchen. He wore grey pajama pants with blue stripes going down vertically and nothing else. It was kind of hard to look away when he stretched like that and just looked like that in general. Drake had strong arms corded in muscle and a sculpted chest. She also noted tattoos around his body with intricate details. His hair looked like bedhead and he looked incredibly tired. Which was weird because he was a vampire.

"Did you buy coffee?" he asked groggily as he leaned on the refrigerator.

She snapped out of her thinking, "Skelita's getting the groceries."

"It's not my fault Heath, Clawd, and Deuce ate all our food." he groaned and drank milk straight from the carton.

Jena chided him, "Use a glass."

"C'mon love, it's almost finished." the vampire grabbed an apple and jumped next to her on the couch.

She tried to get back to focusing but failed, "Boys, so rude."

"Sorry." he leaned back sleepily. "God, my back hurts."

The dragon couldn't help but stare at his relaxed figure, "What happened?"

"I think I slept on it weird." Drake suddenly opened his eyes.

"You should try acupuncture."

"Like needles could even pierce my skin."

"I have that problem too."

"It's the scales, huh?"

"Dragon girl problems." she sighed jokingly.

He turned his head towards her, "Did you actually make a joke?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she lied.

Drake put his head in her lap, "You're cute."

She tried to look for any signs of his usual flirting but he just looked sleepy. The girl couldn't help but reach out and touch his soft looking hair. His short locks were like silk and a blush lit her face when she heard him groan pleasantly. He was half asleep but still incredibly charming. The slight stubble on his chin felt like sandpaper when she lightly touched his face. He looked so stressed that she couldn't help but massage the temple of his head lightly.

"Does that feel alright?" she asked slightly nervously.

He sighed contentedly, "Yes."

Before she knew it, he was asleep on her lap. He was so different when he was sleeping. Drake's sharp features looked younger and more innocent with his eyes closed. His chest fell and rose steadily even though he didn't need any of the breaths and he looked for all purposes...normal.

She awoke suddenly and realized that she was still on the couch but Drake wasn't on her lap anymore. Loud noises sounded from the basement and she curiously went down the stairs. Jenafire hadn't actually been to the basement before because it had never really came up. Drake had just mentioned that it was his private space. Boys were so weird.

Nevertheless, she opened the black door to the sight of a still shirtless vampire sketching on a large canvas hanging on the wall. He sang beautifully along with the music and she couldn't help but smile. Gorgeous paintings hung around the room of a variety of people and scenes on the all white walls. It was obvious to her now that the basement was his artist studio. Who knew he was so diverse?

"What's up love." he gave her a sweet smile and turned back to his canvas.

She approached him, "What are you drawing?"

"Why don't you take a look?" he offered to her.

Jenafire blushed brightly when she realized that the light sketch was of her sleeping form with his head in her lap. The pencil sketch looked so life like that it startled her a bit, it was like she was looking at a photo rather than a drawing.

She touched the canvas reverently, "It's beautiful."

"It's not done yet." he wetted a paintbrush and began to mix watercolors.

The girl asked, "Can I watch?"

"Of course, it'll only take a few minutes." he gave her an honest smile that melted her heart.

She observed him as he used his vampire speed to color every inch of the canvas. He hadn't seen himself sleeping on her lap but somehow created an image that coincided perfectly with reality. Every color was accurate and life like with the smallest details. Drake rushed through coloring the background and himself but slowed down when he came to coloring the part of the painting that included her. It was like looking at herself in a mirror that made her look more beautiful than reality.

She stood side by side with him, "What are you going to do with the painting?"

"Everything I make, I throw away." he shrugged.

She gasped, "Why?"

"No one wants second rate pictures." he cleaned his brushes carefully.

Jenny hit him, "Don't ever throw away one of your paintings!"

"Love, it's just bad art." he looked amused.

She touched his arm, "Your art is beautiful and expressive. People need paintings like yours to see something beautiful every day."

"Do you want it?" he gestured to the painting.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay lovely." he grinned playfully and opened a tube of paint.

Before she knew it, red paint was on both her cheeks and nose. She used her dragon reflexes to grab a random bottle next to her and throw it over him. Jenny and Drake grabbed any paint bottle they could get their hands on and engaged in a paint war. They both had far superior reflexes than any other creature and they were pretty evenly matched until they ran out of paint. A rainbow of colors brightened the once pristine white walls and the teenagers..kind of were splattered with paint.

Drake laughed at the colors that covered her, "Looking good Jenny."

"Not as good as you." she shot back and laughed at his appearance. "We should probably clean up."

He looked around the room, "I think it looks cool."

"Are you crazy, it looks like a paint monster threw up?" she smiled.

He rubbed his chin, "Every piece of art needs to be signed."

"Seriously?" she looked at him but he signed his name in black paint on the wall.

Drake handed her the brush, "C'mon this room is art."

"Fine." she relented and signed her name next to his.

He gently wiped her face, "Just stay still."

"Just when I think I've figured you out, I find out that I don't know a thing." she fixed her hair.

The vampire started to walk out, "I have to keep you interested somehow, love."

Jenafire couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth or the smile that lit her face. Something was definitely wrong with her because she was actually starting to like all the little petnames he gave her. God, why did he have to be so charming?


End file.
